Enamorado de mi reflejo
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Desde hace unas décadas… estoy enamorado de mi hermano, quizás no deba sentirme así, no es normal, por otra parte esta el hecho de que nosotros no somos normales tampoco así que tal vez, no sea el único que se siente así, tal vez sea correspondido y tal vez no este mal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos de nuevo a este fanfic, he corregido algunos de los errores que tenía así que les sugiero darse una vuelta de nuevo por acá y si notan más errores háganmelos saber~.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra del prodigioso Hidekaz Himaruya, de ser mío habría un sensual y tsundere México entre las naciones yo solo uso sus sexys personajes para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Advertencias: incesto, lemon y Canadá sufriendo. Ship principal: AmeCan (Americest, UsCan o como le conozcan). Ships secundarias: UsUk y Franada.**_

_**Aclaraciones: la historia se desarrolla en Londres 2012 en las olimpiadas. Canadá POV y nombres humanos.**_

Enamorado de mi reflejo

Capitulo 1- Indecente.

_Sus labios devorando mi boca con ansias, su respiración agitada chocando contra mi piel y sus manos traviesas abriéndose paso en mí…_

—_Mathew, te amo…_—_dijo con voz ronca._

—_Yo también te amo, hermano_—

_Sentí una descarga eléctrica al contacto de su lengua húmeda con mi cuello,le abrace apegándolo a mi, lo noté posicionarse entre mis piernas, recargando su peso en mi… esto no estaba bien, era mi hermano pero… ya no me podía detener, quería continuar hasta el final, perdido en esta sensación de placer mezclado con culpa. _

_Un dolor punzante me invadió cuando finalmente entro en mi. _

—_Al… Alfred, ¡espera!_ —

—_ ¡ah!_ —_ Gimió, cuanto me gustaba ese sonido_—_ lo siento, ¿te duele?— me preguntó con preocupación mientras terminaba de introducirse dificultosamente en mi entrada._

—_Solo un poco_—_respondí, Alfred me besó con ternura posando sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, ahogando mis quejas al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse…_

**Separador**

— ¿eh? —

El ruido de la copiosa lluvia golpeando mi ventana con insistencia y el estruendoso rayo que había caído no muy lejos de mi hogar, me hicieron despertar sobresaltado, mire fijamente al techo, mi respiración era pesada, las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo yacían en el suelo hechas un caos, el flequillo se me pegaba a la frente por el sudor, en algún momento de la noche antes de despertar mi mano se había dirigido instintivamente hacia mi entrepierna masajeando la dolorosa erección sobre el pantalón del pijama… maple, otra vez ese sueño.

No supe en que momento habían comenzado estos sueños pero no quería que terminaran…

Ladeé la cabeza hacía el buró de mi lado izquierdo para visualizar el reloj que, con sus números rojos intermitentes marcaba la 1:30, mire de nuevo hacia el techo, el corazón continuaba palpitando con fuerza, como si intentase salir de mi cuerpo para alcanzarlo a él… Alfred, mi gemelo. Quería dormir un poco mas sin embargo mi cuerpo me exigía otra cosa, me despojé del estorboso pijama, incluso el roce de la tela sobre mi piel me hacía sentir excitado, noté el frío del ambiente contrastar con el calor que irradiaba mi piel, emití un gemido. — ¡aah! —quedé desnudo dejando al descubierto la evidencia del sueño que acababa de tener, con prisa y sin ninguna intención de ser discreto, abarqué la longitud de mi hombría con la diestra, cerniéndola en su extensión, comencé a realizar el tan ansiado movimiento provocando que un poco de humedad escapara de mi, produciendo ruidos indecentes a cada movimiento, arqueé la espalda, un espasmo de placer me invadió sentía el orgasmo cerca, aceleré el vaivén respirando cada vez con mas fuerza y moviendo las caderas al compás de las electrizantes descargas de placer que me bañaban de a poco, envolviéndome; un poco más y termine por venirme abundantemente sobre mi vientre, estremeciéndome a cada nueva descarga del blancuzco líquido sobre mi, dejándome lleno de mi propia esencia… después de todo tendría que tomar una ducha.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé a oscuras hacia el baño con cuidado de no tropezar, abrí la cortina de la ducha y giré la llave del agua, las primeras gotas frías del vital liquido me empapaban haciendo que la piel se me erizara llevándose todo rastro de suciedad de mi, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer, no era la primera vez que sucedía… a decir verdad y aunque me da vergüenza reconocerlo… desde hace unas décadas… estoy enamorado de mi hermano, quizás no deba sentirme así… no es normal, por otra parte esta el hecho de que nosotros no somos normales tampoco así que, tal vez, no sea el único que se siente así, y tal vez no este mal.

Debía volver a la cama.

Ya por la mañana, me encontraba a punto de desayunar, había preparado pancakes con miel de maple, camine con dos platos humeantes y hasta el tope del dulce alimento hacia la mesa del comedor, en una silla se encontraba Kumakichi y la otra se encontraba libre para mi, tomé asiento dispuesto a probar el rico postre, sin embargo ni bien tomé el tenedor el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levanté a prisa y en un movimiento descuidado manché mi mano con la miel del plato, iba a tomar una servilleta pero el teléfono seguía sonando, traté de alcanzar el paño, más la insistencia del aparato me hizo desistir de nueva cuenta, de este modo di un par de movimientos similares a un zigzagueo que parecían tener muy entretenido a Kumaforu quien ladeaba la cabeza sin dejar de observarme, finalmente desistí y con la melosa sensación pegajosa en mi mano camine hacia la sala para atender.

—_hello_? —

—_HI MATHEW_! —tuve que alejar el aparato de mi oído, ¡maple! Alfred si que podía ser ruidoso si se lo proponía, aunque por otra parte, oír su voz me hacia feliz. Mucho.

—A... Alfred, ¿Cómo estas?— respondí nervioso.

—espero que estés listo, Matt — respondió enérgico mi hermano.

—lo sé, lo sé, el viaje a Londres—se acercaban las olimpiadas y este año tocaba el turno de Arthur como anfitrión, a mi hermano le encantaba esta fiesta sobre todo por que de alguna u otra manera lograba hacer que su equipo deportivo resultara triunfador en diversas competencias cada cuatro años, casi podría apostar que diría algo sobre ser el héroe.

—no puedes faltar, ¡tienes que ver a tu hermano convertirse en un héroe!—rió escandalosamente, obligándome a alejar el teléfono de mi oído por segunda ocasión— No lo olvides falta solo una semana Matt—

— ¿y como voy a olvidarlo, si desde hace tres meses llamas a diario para recordármelo? —Dije sonriendo para mi mismo, en realidad amaba que me llamara— solo espero que no te olvides de mi como la vez pasada, maple—le recordé, en tono de reclamo.

—sabes que fue un accidente… además fue tan divertido verte llegar corriendo en mitad de la reunión jajaja—

—No fue divertido, maple—respondí, Kumajoe se había acercado a mi y limpiaba la miel que había en el dorso de mi mano dando pequeños lengüetazos ocasionándome cosquillas.

—Pero no volverá a pasar, de eso se encarga el héroe—respondió y luego se puso a tararear el himno de su país— entonces… ¡nos vemos Matt! —

—Nos vemos, Alfred —se escuchó el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada y suspire entre aliviado y ansioso.

—Te amo…—pronuncié aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba, ojala fuese así de sencillo decirlo. Volví a la cocina con Kumamoto detrás de mi solo para darme cuenta que ambos platos se encontraban vacíos.

—Kumatarou, te lo comiste todo—dije resignado.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó la repetitiva cuestión mientras aún con restos de miel en el hociquito se acercaba a mi, curioso.

—Soy Canadá, tu dueño— suspire pesarosamente.

_**Gracias por leer, los quiere.**_

_**Tsukiko Braginski.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tentaciones, oportunidades.

Me encontraba preparando mi equipaje, nunca era demasiado pronto para tener todo listo, sobre todo si se trataba de un viaje tan largo en el que pasaría mucho tiempo con mi amado hermano, abrí la enorme maleta sobre mi cama mientras Kumakami me observaba atentamente acomodar con paciencia mis pertenencias, un suspiro escapó de mis labios mientras recordaba la reunión que tuve con Francis hace algún tiempo…

_**separador**_

—_Desde hace unos años me siento de esta forma— conversaba con Francis en casa, mientras bebíamos el vino que llevó, era una tarde tranquila de verano, el clima se percibía apenas un poco mas cálido que de costumbre—cuando lo veo no puedo evitar sonrojarme y mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿crees que debería llamar al cardiólogo de Kiku? — confesé sosteniendo la frágil copa que contenía tan fragante liquido, Francis después de todas mis protestas me enseño a tomarle el gusto a aquel amargo elixir._

—_hon hon hon —rió bajo, haciendo que lo mirara atentamente a los ojos, ¿se burlaba de mi? —¿problemas cardiacos dices?, claro que no mon petite Mathew—sostuvo la copa en el aire como quien hace un brindis antes de continuar mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de complicidad—eso que sientes se llama amour._

— _¿a-am-amor? — tartamudeé finalmente sintiendo el color subir a mi rostro, no… ¡NO! No podía ser, no podía estar sintiendo esto por el… ¡maple! Era mi hermano._

—_veo que di en el clavo cheri—sonrió seductoramente y volvió la mirada hacia mi, clavando los azules zafiros, fieros y penetrantes, dignos del más experimentado seductor en mi patética mirada esquiva y nerviosa—quieres estar con el ¿no? — preguntó, yo asentí—te emociona de sobremanera oír su voz o saber que vas a tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a su lado—asentí nuevamente acercando la copa de vino a mis labios esperando poder calmarme un poco, siquiera disimular con el reflejo de esta, el llamativo carmín que se adueñaba de mi rostro, sentía el corazón en la garganta—y me atrevo a asegurar que has soñado muchas veces con el…— esto último casi lo ronroneó consiguiendo que me atragantara con la ultima aseveración._

— _¡claro que no! … yo no he tenido __**esa**__clase de sueños con Am- con esa persona—eso estuvo cerca, por poco se me escapaba el nombre de Alfred— ¡no soy ningún pervertido! —respondí alzando mi voz lo mas que pude, pero como siempre mi tono seguía siendo bajo, y ahí me encontraba yo, absolutamente sonrojado de pie, frente a Francis._

— _¿__**Esa**__clase de sueños? —strike one, me había echado de cabeza solito._

_Francia colocó con gracia y suavidad la copa vacía en la mesita de la estancia, amortiguando el choque entre ambos objetos con el dedo meñique a fin de hacerlo lo menos sonoro posible… y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie mirándome con ojos de depredador al acecho, esa misma mirada hambrienta y llena de lascivia que me dedicaba cuando hacíamos el amor._

— _¡OH! Mon petite Mathew—me abrazó inmovilizando mis brazos con los suyos—sabía que me querías después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos—me balanceaba despiadadamente de un lado a otro haciéndome hundir el rostro en su torso, dificultando un poco mi respiración y desacomodando mis anteojos, mis brazos parecían un par de hilos agitándose a cada bailoteo de nuestros cuerpos, de pronto se detuvo y mirándome a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarme, me besó, podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios presionando contra los míos anhelando hacer ese contacto mas profundo, pero no lo permitiría, no más, no dejaría que la debilidad me venciera esta vez, porque ahora solo quería pertenecer a __**él**__, __a Alfred_.

— _espera… Francis— lo empujé como pude alejándolo un poco de mi, y desviando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, temiendo un poco por su reacción aclaré a mi ex tutor— puede que tengas razón sin embargo me temo que… que n… no eres tu, lo siento. —Una vez dicho aquello, acomodé mis gafas que, en algún momento del ataque hacia mi persona se habían clavado en el puente de mi nariz._

—_lo se cherí, solo quería probar tus dulces besos una vez mas—le miré sorprendido por la facilidad con la que lo aceptaba, aunque claro, si supiera de quien se trata seguro reaccionaria horrorizado, era demasiado hasta para él… "el país del amor", me miró con ternura y finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca—yo te apoyo, así que ve con esa persona y hazle saber lo que sientes, sea quien sea, estoy seguro de que aceptará tus hermosos sentimientos—asentí sonriendo, sus palabras de algún modo me convencieron porque, después de todo, ¿Qué mas daba si la persona de la que me había enamorado era hombre como yo?, ¿o si era mi hermano?..._

_**separador**_

Finalmente termine de arreglar mi equipaje cerrando con dificultad la maleta, sumido en mis pensamientos no recordaba haber guardado tantas cosas_—_ Kumagori, ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?_— _

—…—no recibí respuesta, es mas ni siquiera veía a mi compañero.

—Kuma, ¿Dónde estas?_ —_ me asomé debajo de la cama alzando un poco el edredón para facilitar mi búsqueda, escuché un golpeteo leve… ¿en la maleta?, la abrí y efectivamente, cubierto por mi ropa (ahora desordenada) se encontraba kumakichi mirándome de tal forma que no pude mas que reír mientras el ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender nada.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y antes de percatarme ya faltaban escasas cinco horas para partir hacia Londres, para asegurarme de que mi despistado hermano no me olvidara de nuevo, decidí esperarlo en el aeropuerto, en la sala de espera que se encuentra justo fuera de los pasillos donde se abordan los vuelos trasatlánticos. De momento sentí un cosquilleo vibrante en el torso, era una llamada me puse de pie y busqué desesperadamente el dichoso aparato en el bolsillo de la chamarra, no estaba ahí; lo busqué en el bolsillo del chaleco… tampoco estaba, tras muchos intentos lo encontré en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

—_hello?_...si, ya estoy aquí… ¿eh? No te veo_—_ me puse de pie nuevamente y giré la cabeza hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a Alfred pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—No es necesario que busques más_—_ alguien me abrazó por la espalda haciéndome sonrojar y de paso, soltar mi teléfono_—_Mattie, _¡The hero is here!—_ exclamaba señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar, en un acto propio de él_, _sonreí… jamás me aburría cuando estaba a su lado._—_ y bien, ¿qué dices? Aún es temprano, podemos ir a comer algo en lo que sale nuestro vuelo—preguntó Al.

— Suena bien, pero… _—_señalé hacia donde se encontraban mis pertenencias y, por supuesto, Kuma. _—_antes necesito documentarlo, no puede viajar con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?_ —_le aclaré viendo como mi fiel compañero me observaba con disgusto, y no era para menos puesto que mi hermano y yo viajaríamos cómodamente en primera clase y el, en el compartimiento inferior de la aeronave.

Y después de todo el papeleo, de perdernos en el recinto porque "alguien" estaba absolutamente seguro de que la entrada era la numero 59 y de correr por los pasillos (o de que fui arrastrado por los pasillos, mejor dicho) por que a pesar de todo se nos había hecho tarde, llegamos a nuestro vuelo.

—¡maple! Ya van a quitar el puente… Al, ¡es tu culpa!— le grité a mi hermano mientras corriamos a toda velocidad por las puertas de salida hacia la plataforma.

—¡esperen! ¡el heróe y su "no tan heroico" hermano aún no abordan!— exclamó y el personal detuvo el cierre de puertas para permitirnos entrar, Al prácticamente le arrojó la maleta que aún llevaba al desprevenido oficial de operaciones quien, al poseer muchísima menos fuerza que América se vio derrumbado cual pino de boliche ante el peso de la valija, me disculpé por el, a veces era tan desconsiderado… maple, sin embargo el hombre pareció no percatarse de mi disculpa… ni de mi presencia.

—relájate Matt, lo logramos_—_dijo Al acomodándose en su asiento.

—apenas, maple… _—_mi respiración aún se encontraba agitada, guardé el equipaje de mano en el compartimento superior y me deje caer en el asiento, justo al lado de mi _brother_, ahora estaba seguro, luego de este viaje sería todo diferente.

— ¿no estás emocionado?_ —_ preguntó Alfred mirándome entusiasmado y posando su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en el control del asiento, di un pequeño respingo ante la sensación pesada y cálida contra mi piel.

—Claro, me pregunto quien se llevará más oro a casa_— _respondí.

— ¡¿Te atreves a dudar de tu heroico y asombroso hermano?! —replicó Al soltando mi mano y pasando el brazo alrededor de mi cuello para atraerme más a él y poder frotar mi cabeza con la mano en puño.

—No, no dudo, no dudo… pero basta, duele…—me alejé un poco, detuvo sus acciones y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello halando del rulo que sobresale por encima— ¡ah!... Alfred— sorprendido por la rapidez y naturaleza de su acción no pude evitar emitir el gemido que escapó de mis labios, por fortuna, a parte de invisible también resultaba inaudible puesto que nadie me prestó atención, cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

—Perdón, perdón— se excusó sonriente mientras hacía un gesto con las manos, agitándolas frente a sí para restarle importancia a lo ocurrido mientras yo lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas, claro que Al sabía lo que pasaba si hacía eso, es más, le divertía mucho hacerlo cuando aún vivíamos en casa de Inglaterra, eran de los pocos recuerdos que tenía presentes… borrosos. Lo miré con detenimiento; un tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras miraba al techo posando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados justo tras su nuca.

_Estimados pasajeros de Delta Airlines, en breve comenzara el despegue del vuelo 07 en dirección a Londres Inglaterra, le suplicamos permanecer en sus asientos y acatar las instrucciones de nuestros sobrecargos._

Finalmente y después del procedimiento indicado por la tripulación partimos, mi hermano estaba muy emocionado y publicaba desde la tablet en sus redes sociales sobre lo "heroica" que seria su participación en esta competencia y de paso se quejaba de las porciones tan pequeñas que se servían en el avión. Yo me limitaba a mirarlo, mas bien, no me cansaba de hacerlo, aunque fuéramos tan parecidos cosas como esta hacían resaltar las diferencias entre nosotros.

—Matt, sonríe—exclamó de la nada y antes de yo poder hacer algo para evitarlo, pegó su rostro al mío, jalándome del brazo y con el gadget frente a nosotros, tomó una foto—¡que buena foto Matt!... Matt?... ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?, ¿te sientes bien? —

—si, solo necesito refrescarme un poco— me levanté en dirección a los lavabos y me mojé la cara, ¿estaba decidido a confesar mis sentimientos hacia la persona que amaba? sí, pero nadie dijo que seria fácil, volví donde mi hermano encontrándolo profundamente dormido, ¿quien diría que hasta unos minutos armaba alboroto por un comentario de Inglaterra en internet?

Retomé mi lugar y observé con mayor detenimiento a Alfred, tenía la tablet en las manos, sosteniéndola precariamente, su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada hacia su hombro derecho y sus anteojos se encontraban mal colocados, ahí fue cuando repare en sus labios, entreabiertos, invitantes… me asomé hacia los otros asientos pero nadie nos prestaba atención, así que con mucho cuidado (en realidad no hacia tanta falta, Al es de sueño pesado), me acerqué a el, sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, cerré los ojos y sin bacilar lo besé, fue un roce que apenas duró un par de segundos, pero que a mi me parecieron horas, aún con los ojos cerrados me separe un poco de él, lo que sucedió a continuación me dejo sin habla.

—no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si continuas—

¡Era la voz de Alfred! ¿Cuándo había despertado?...

_Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_¡Besotes!_

_Tsukiko Braginski_


	3. Chapter 3

Enamorado de mi reflejo

Capitulo 3

_**Hola mis estimados lectores, hoy, tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante: tengo a la mejor Beta reader del mundo mundial (?)**_

_**Pues verán la cosa va así: el borrador de los dos próximos capítulos de esta pequeña historia, además de ideas para futuros fanfics, un par de drabbles, algo de lemon y demás cosas estaban escritos en una adorable libreta de hello kitty regalo de mi beta Sharon-onee que tuvo a bien perderla ^^… y no solo la perdió sino que la perdió en tal lugar que en estos precisos momentos podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo ^^# y no exagero: trabajamos en el aeropuerto internacional de mi país y la bendita libreta quedo perdida en algún lugar de las provisiones que se abordan a los vuelos, en el mejor de los casos estará en un basurero, en el peor…**_

_***Imaginación de Tsukiko***_

_**Los sobrecargos del vuelo al término de este encuentran sobre el carrito de la comida una linda libreta rosa de kitty y la toma, en ese momento una familia francesa compuesta por papá, mamá y una pequeña niña de 7 años llamada Michelle se dirigen a la salida.**_

_**-espera pequeña, ten te regalo esto-**_

_**-gracias señora-**_

_***fin***_

_**O_O**_

…

_**Pero confío en que mi vida no puede ser tan interesante como para que algo así pase ^^… **_

_**¿Verdad?...**_

_**¿VERDAAAD?**_

_**Así pues, la razón de que no haya publicado en un buen rato es esa, me quede sin borrador, casi mato a mi beta y tuve que empezar de cero lo que seria este capitulo así que si queda raro ¡culpen a Sharon-onee!**_

_**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a ljusalfheim y MaJo Plz por sus reviews es interesante ver el recibimiento que esta teniendo mi pequeño y pervertido bebe AmeCan**_

_**MaJo Plz: tranquila nena, claro que habrá AmeCan ewe y sobre tu pregunta: aquí va la respuesta aunque siento que allá donde estés se escuchara un facepalm XD ya veras porque lo digo…**_

Capitulo 3 Sentimientos justificados, trampas.

Con los ojos aún cerrados y sintiendo resquicios de la calidez de los labios de Alfred me separé lentamente de el, lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó sin habla…

—no vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte si continuas—

_¡Era la voz de Alfred! ¿Cuándo había despertado?..._

—A…Alfred, yo— traté de excusarme pero fui interrumpido.

—el día que vuelvas a cambiar mis hamburguesas por scones te… juro… que… shbf… hmmm—

Que alivio, mi hermano solo estaba soñando, suspiré tranquilo, guardé mis anteojos y me acomodé en mi asiento, reclinándolo con el mando para dormir un poco, faltaban horas para llegar a Inglaterra.

_Me pregunto donde pasaremos nuestra estancia en Londres. _

_**SEPARADOR**_

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba al lado de mi somnoliento y desaliñado hermano gemelo por el pasillo que dirige a las salas de última espera, le pregunté:

—oye Al, ¿nos hospedaremos en el lugar que nos recomendó tu jefe? — cuestioné al recordar el elegante hotel recomendado por Mr. Obama.

—de hecho…— Al se detuvo a medio pasillo y se estiró un poco, gruñendo en el acto, se puso recto y se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice reanudando la caminata— Arthur nos invitó a quedarnos en la mansión, pensé que seria una buena idea, como en los viejos tiempos _bro_—

No pude más que disimular mi disgusto, no me malentiendan, es solo que desde hace un tiempo Inglaterra ha cambiado su actitud hacia mi, como si me guardara algún tipo de rencor, eso aunado al hecho de que realmente esperaba poder estar a solas con Alfred en algún lujoso resort ingles acentuaron mi decepción ante tal anuncio.

—Claro, como en los viejos tiempos—

No se podía negar, el periodo de tiempo en el que vivimos en casa de Arthur fue bastante agradable, con todo y su clima lluvioso, fue en ese lugar en el que mi hermano y yo construimos fuertes lazos y nos volvimos tan cercanos, más conforme eso pasaba y nuestra relación se fortalecía Arthur se volvía mas indiferente conmigo llegando incluso a fingir que no me veía, ignorándome completamente.

—iré a recoger las maletas tu espera aquí, Arthur nos debe estar buscando— sentenció mi hermano y se dirigió a las bandas por nuestro equipaje, mientras tanto yo lo esperaba sentado al lado de una pequeña jardinera ubicada a metros de ahí, de momento escuche una voz familiar llamándome…

— ¡hola América! —…o más bien confundiéndome con mi hermano— veo que adelgazaste seguro seguiste mi consejo y cambiaste de dieta.

—Arthur yo no…—traté de hablar pero nuevamente mi delgada voz hizo desvanecer mis argumentos entre el ruido del ambiente.

— Aunque, a decir verdad— desvió la mirada hacía un lateral y rascándose la mejilla cual chiquillo enamorado continuó — te vez mejor – terminó la frase con un radiante sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas.

—te digo que no…— nuevamente traté de hacerme oír.

—ahora solo habrá que hacer algo por tu guardarropa, sigues vistiéndote mal, no permitiré que uses eso en mi casa—

—¡te digo que me confundes con mi hermano, escúchame! — exploté y Arthur me miro de pies a cabeza procesando la información recibida.

—mi hermano esta allá—le señalé las bandas—yo soy Canadá— finalmente y tras ver intermitentemente a mi hermano y a mi unas cuantas veces se dirigió a donde Alfred, no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada fría, como si deseara que no estuviera ahí, al mismo tiempo que se resignaba a la idea.

Una vez recogimos nuestras pertenencias y a Kumasaro fuimos en la limusina de Inglaterra rumbo a su casa, no pude evitar sentir una gran nostalgia por aquel tiempo en el que vivimos como una familia: Inglaterra, Francia, mi hermano y yo; aún con las constantes ausencias de Arthur fuimos muy felices, fue básicamente el lugar en el que crecimos.

Entramos a la mansión, no puse atención a la platica que mantenían Arthur y mi hermano, quienes para variar me hacían a un lado, comentándose cosas que solo ellos comprendían, entendí que no debía entrometerme, de modo que; junto a Kumaruki me dirigí a la planta superior, para instalarme sin embargo, una insistente sensación de deja-vu se hacía presente a cada paso que daba dentro de la hacienda, una vez llegue a la que, en algún momento fue mi habitación, abrí el armario para ordenar mis pertenencias el deja-vu fue sustituido por un zumbido en mi cabeza y un montón de imágenes oníricas vinieron a mi mente como un chorro de agua helada, imágenes de mi y de Alfred de nuestra… ¿infancia? No, no eran imágenes simplemente, mucho menos alucinaciones, eran un recuerdo que por alguna razón había permanecido dormido en mi interior, sujetando mi cabeza con ambas manos como si fuese a estallar caí de rodillas al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras seguían surgiendo imágenes muy vividas de Alfred y mías, ahora de nuestra adolescencia, entre… otras cosas, supe de inmediato que lo que sentía no era algo injustificado, y que muy en el fondo, como sucedió conmigo, Alfred sentía lo mismo, pero aún tenía una duda…

—Matt ¿que ocurre?— mi hermano entró a la habitación preocupado por el estruendo que armé dejando caer algunas cosas mientras el bombardeo de información me llegaba de golpe. No podía articular palabra, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a mermar y solo mire a mi hermano preguntándome porque a él no le ocurría lo mismo, lentamente baje mis manos dejándolas caer suavemente a mis costados.

—e…estoy bien, no te preocupes— conseguí dificultosamente responder y me levante para salir a tomar aire— tal vez sea por el cambio de clima, no pasa nada— insistí ya un poco mejor para tranquilizar a Al.

—ok, estare con Arthur en la estancia, por si necesitas algo—un no muy convencido Alfred me dejo a solas

—Oye kumakichi— mi compañero, que se encontraba a mis pies, se alzo en sus patitas traseras y me miró fijo—¿Por qué no recordaba nada de esto hasta ahora? —lancé la pregunta al aire, aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Mas tarde en el comedor, preparábamos la cena, mas específicamente, cuidábamos que Arthur no quemara la cena, maple, mientras Alfred buscaba algo en el refrigerador para mordisquear en lo que la verdadera comida estaba lista, saque del horno unas charolas con lasaña, tras ponerlas en la gran mesa de madera a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y casi colisiono con mi hermano, quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos, el con una cucharilla de helado en la boca y yo… absolutamente sonrojado, y nervioso me giré solo para encontrarme con Arthur quien me miraba con curiosidad, su rostro cambió, primero dudando, y después frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiese descubierto algo que no le agradaba.

Y a partir de ese día las cosas fueron de mal en peor…

Llegó la tarde de la inauguración de las olimpiadas, traté de hacer a un lado los malos tratos de Inglaterra y disfrutar del evento en compañía de todas las naciones, era curioso tanto nosotros como nuestros habitantes nos encontrábamos disfrutando del evento que, hay que reconocer fue bastante bueno, en el enorme estadio, contábamos con lugares privilegiados, se veía todo claramente, a mi derecha tenia a Alfred, a mi izquierda Kuma tenia su asiento propio ¡maple! Le seguían Francis, España, alegre como siempre acompañado de Italia Romano (con su usual expresión de "no quiero estar aquí"), en la fila siguiente Feliciano se deleitaba del espectáculo señalando a un atento y serio Alemania, todo lo que llamaba su atención que era, en resumen, TODO; más adelante, se encontraban los asiáticos, en la parte superior los nórdicos y un poco mas al frente un deprimido Rusia se encontraba siendo acosado por Bielorrusia, entre fuegos artificiales, un espectáculo que retrataba la historia de Inglaterra dio inicio, fue bastante conmovedor, hubo conciertos inclusive un acto cómico ¡maple!, realmente Inglaterra se estaba luciendo aunque, me pregunto como hizo para que la reina accediera a prestar su imagen para tan caricaturesca aparición. Aún distrayendo mi mente, no conseguía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, miraba a Al, quien emocionado disfrutaba del espectáculo dedicándome de vez en vez una mirada alegre.

Una vez terminados los eventos del día, volvimos a la mansión, Alfred se adueño de la tv para ver nuevamente la inauguración, Arthur fue con prisa a su habitación y yo hice lo mismo, definitivamente lo había pasado muy bien ese día pero esas no iban a ser las vacaciones que esperaba, no con Arthur comportándose así.

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me tiré de espaldas en la cama y me retiré los anteojos cubriendo con mi brazo mis ojos, a veces me dolían un poco al quitarme los cristales, maple, al estar así, las imágenes volvieron a mi mente una película de Alfred y mía, dos pequeños niños dándose un tierno beso, dos chicos mas grandes, devorando la boca contraria, dos muchachos a punto de tener su primera experiencia sexual, dos chicos iguales en apariencia, con distintos temperamentos simplemente… mi hermano gemelo y yo, de momento, un golpeteo se hizo presente en la puerta, casi di un bote de la impresión maple, me levanté y abrí la puerta, ni Alfred ni Arthur se encontraban ahí, tuve que bajar mi vista y dirigirla pasillo adelante para descubrir que había sido Kumakuru, quien al ver que no abría la puerta se dirigía a la habitación de mi hermano, fui por el, pasando junto a las habitaciones de Alfred y Arthur, ahí repare en algo…

—ustedes dijeron que era irreversible— la habitación de Inglaterra tenia la puerta entreabierta, me asomé un poco, posiblemente hablaba por teléfono, pero no había aparato alguno en sus manos.

—no tonto, no puedo administrar una segunda dosis ¡es muy peligroso! —asintió—creo que América aun no recuerda nada, aun así no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados— se sonrojó un poco— no quiero perderle… no otra vez.

Seguramente Arthur hablaba nuevamente con seres mágicos, ¿a caso hablaba de…? no, no podía ser…

—porque no es natural _blody git! _— ahora parecía estar discutiendo— _they are twins!_

Tuve que cubrir mi boca para no exteriorizar mi asombro ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, pero no por ello significaba que mejoraría mi… no, nuestra situación, a pesar de ello no me rendiría.

…

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Tsukiko Braginski**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas mis estimados -y abandonados- lectores, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza (en serio, lo siento) se mejor que nadie lo frustrante que resulta estar leyendo algo y que el autor lo deje olvidado, es solo que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que me han hecho sentir como trapo mojado -_-lIl y aunque aun no me siento bien del todo, haré un esfuerzo por ustedes mis queridos lectores, espero este capi sea de su agrado.**_

_**Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**_

_**Gigi: espero que te guste este capi, disculpa la colosal tardanza.**_

_**MaJo plz: me alegra que te gustara –se deja estrujar produciendo el ruido que hacen los patitos de hule- y en serio me gustaría actualizar mas seguido pero parece que el destino es un troll y me pone obstáculos para no hacerlo ¬-¬, gracias por tu paciencia u.u**_

_**Ahora, dicho esto… creo que les prometí algo la vez pasada así que… *redoble de tambores* aquí viene el lemon o como lo bautizo Melanny–chan "los recuerdos sexopatas de Canadá" XD**_

_**Es un capitulo algo largo (tan largo que me cupieron tres lemons en el ¬w¬) espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**_

Capitulo 4 Despertar, anhelos vueltos realidad.

"_no puedo estar equivocado, tenia la misma mirada que en aquella ocasión"_

Las palabras de Arthur retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras me encontraba frente a la figura semejante a mi, tendría que hablar con el tarde o temprano…

-dime bro, ¿recuerdas cuando llegue a vivir con ustedes?... tendríamos la apariencia de chicos de cinco años apenas. Inglaterra al salir de viaje, pidió a Francis hacerse cargo de ti y como yo aún era una colonia francesa en aquel entonces, me llevo consigo…

**separador**

—_oh, veo que trajiste al pequeño Canadá— señalaba Arthur agachándose un poco hasta llegar a mi altura, extendió su mano para saludarme sin embargo mi severa timidez infantil sumado a la inmensa curiosidad que me producían sus abundantes cejas, me hicieron apartarme y ocultarme tras mi tutor, como cualquier niño pequeño, tomando con mis manitas regordetas el brazo de Francis._

—_realmente se parece a su hermano— rió bajo mientras se enderezaba de nuevo – me recuerda aquel día que lo encontramos junto con Finlandia._

—_no seas tímido, __cheri__ – me empujó levemente hacia el frente – saluda al tío Inglaterra._

—_bo… bonjour, Monsieur Arthur—tartamudee en un tono bajísimo de voz, sonrojándome a más no poder y agachando la mirada._

_Arthur hizo un movimiento con la diestra mientras me sonreía, a modo de saludo y continuó—recuerda cuidar bien de Nueva Inglaterra, a veces olvida que es muy fuerte por lo cual un pequeño berrinche podría terminar en la destrucción de la mansión— terminaba de explicar Arthur a Francis_

—_tranquilo Anglaterre, déjalo en mis manos todo estará bien ahora, lárgate y déjame a cargo, ¿si? —replicó Francis empujando por los hombros a Arthur hasta hacerlo salir del lugar, una vez la puerta fue cerrada, suspiró – bien, finalmente se fue, ahora… ¿que te parece si te presento a tu __petit frère __y le cocinamos algo comestible? —__sugirió Francis, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues en ese momento ya me encontraba en tu dirección, explorando la lujosa mansión, que a esa edad y con mi minúsculo tamaño se me hacía enorme, incluso creí que me perdería entre los pasillos repletos de bellas pinturas de Arthur y los que supuse fueron sus gobernantes, sibí con dificultad la escalera, alimentado por mi curiosidad y espíritu indagador… había ido a buscarte, pese a no conocer bien el lugar algo me llamaba en la sexta puerta del corredor del segundo piso, entré sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrando a un chico de mi edad sentado al borde de la cama, de espaldas a mi… ¿llorando?, me acerqué sigilosamente a ti, solo para descubrir que eras idéntico a mi; ante la impresión que aquello me causó di un saltito hacia atrás, si bien me habían dicho que éramos hermanos todos habían pasado por alto comentarme el nimio detalle de que también éramos gemelos… finalmente me miraste con la misma sorpresa con la que probablemente yo lo hice, secaste las lagrimas de tus mejillas con el puño de la camisa dejándolas enrojecidas levemente; con lentitud nos acercamos hasta quedar de frente, yo de pie y tu a gatas en el borde de la cama, parpadeaste en un auténtico gesto de la más pura confusión como quien acaba de despertar de un sueño extraño y finalmente preguntaste con la voz vuelta un hilo tras el llanto reciente:_

—_tu… ¿eres mi hermano verdad? — asentí— yo soy América, tu eres…_

—_Canadá – respondí y tras horas de conversación me percate por los gritos de Francia que nos buscaba._

_**separador**_

—_Mathew, Alfred, no es gracioso, salgan— la mansión era tan grande que nuestro tutor no supo por donde comenzar a buscarnos y…— ¡oh, mon dieu! ¡Soy lo peor! ¡Los perdí! — …entró en pánico— ¡cinco minutos! ¡El único capaz de perder a dos naciones en tan solo cinco minutos! —_

—_ven Alfie, nos buscan— caminé en dirección a la enorme puerta de madera para salir, pero me retuviste por el brazo arrastrándome contigo dentro del armario._

—_shh! — pusiste el índice en mis labios mientras decías a mi oído— será divertido, hagámoslo sufrir un rato más— y, pegando tu oído a la puerta del viejo armario de madera te cerciorabas de que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para poder salir y darle un buen susto, yo me hice hacia atrás poco a poco dándome un buen golpe en la cabeza con la repisa que en ese momento decidió que era una buena idea dejar de sostener su contenido volcándolo en mi y armando un pequeño estruendo dentro del minúsculo armario._

— _¡Auch!, Al, ayúdame— te llamé entre escombros tosiendo por el polvo que había sido levantado y tallando mis ojitos._

_Reíste sonoramente y me sacaste de la pila de cosas que me había derrumbado—ya está, ya está, tan lindo como antes— decías quitándome la tela que estaba sobre mi cabeza (y que después me entere de que eran tus calzoncillos)._

—_No digas que soy lindo, las chicas son lindas, yo soy un chico— repliqué._

—_Eres lindo, porque eres igual a mi, y si tu no eres lindo…— pusiste un dedo en tu mejilla, pensativo mirando hacia arriba— significaría que yo no lo soy… ¡pero lo soy! ¡Lo somos! — Tras tu discurso me abrazaste y justo en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió— por fin los encontré…— Francis nos cargó y nos llevó a la cocina donde nos preparó de cenar. _

_La cocina rebosaba en deliciosos aromas, a los cuales yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado sin embargo tú lucías confundido y mirabas curioso los movimientos de Francia mientras con maestría preparaba una comida ligera para nosotros._

—_Huele raro…— señalaste confundido. Tu estómago rugió con fuerza._

—_tranquilo mon ami, seguro Inglaterra te ha hecho comer esas bestialidades a las que suele llamar alimento, pero el hermano Francia esta aquí para mostrarte las delicias de la cocina gourmet. —se acercó a ti con un cucharón que contenía una salsa dulce y te la ofreció a probar, tu expresión fue épica, maple. Está de más decir que esa vez repetiste plato no creyendo que algo pudiera saber tan bien._

_Esa noche recuerdo que llovía, Francis aún no se iba a dormir (francamente creo que estaba curioseando las cosas de Arthur), pero nosotros ya habíamos caído en brazos de Morfeo, al menos yo pues tras un estruendoso relámpago, el sonido de pequeñas pisadas se escuchó y un peso extra (literalmente) cayó en la cama en la que yo dormía…_

—_Matt… odio los truenos, y… y tengo frio ¿puedo dormir contigo? — preguntaste pese a que ya te habías auto-invitado a la cama._

—_Claro— respondí. En ese momento un segundo relámpago se hizo presente, te arrojaste sobre mí, provocando que nos diésemos un inocente beso…_

_**SEPARADOR**_

_Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos crecían a ritmos distintos a los de la gente "normal" pues en menos de tres meses habíamos pasado de ser niños a vernos como chicos de quince años aproximadamente…_

_Me acurruqué con las mantas, era una noche especialmente fría, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando de repente… el ya familiar sonido de tus pies descalzos corriendo a toda velocidad seguido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada a toda prisa llenaron mi (hasta ese entonces), tranquila habitación, ni me molesté en mirarte sabía que eras tú, sobre todo cuando la cama se tambaleo al ser invadida, mientras te cubrías con las sabanas temblando de frío._

—_Al, Alfred, no pegues tus pies ¡están helados! — recriminé removiéndome incómodo._

—_Tengo frio Matt… — respondiste abrazándome._

—_e… espera… ¿estas… desnudo? — Abrí los ojos y arrojé las cobijas hacía abajo notando que en efecto, no llevabas más que tu ropa interior— ¿y cómo quieres que no te de frio si estas desnudo? ¡maple! —te recorrí con la mirada, eras tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a mi… el buen habito del ejercicio en conjunto con el cambio de dieta habían hecho maravillas en ti, cada músculo delineado a la perfección era acariciado por la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, admiré tu abdomen y baje un poco más, sonrojándome instantáneamente al momento de topar la vista con Florida, volví la mirada a tu rostro, esperando no te percataras de mi acción ni del llamativo carmín en mi rostro sin embargo tu mirada lasciva me indicó todo lo contrario, sonreíste travieso habiendo adivinado mis pensamientos quizás gracias al vínculo que compartimos._

—_¿tengo algo raro? — pregunté, te limitaste a negar con la cabeza y me abrazaste por la cintura, acercándome a ti, me encontraba inexplicablemente nervioso pero expectante, sin mover un músculo hasta que tomaste mi mano, dirigiéndola hacia tu entrepierna, al principio hice amago de retirarla sin embargo tu insistencia y tu expresión excitada me alentaron a continuar… sin saber del todo que hacer, comencé a acariciar torpemente, para mi sorpresa parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien, correspondías a mi toque moviendo leve la cadera y respirando agitadamente, pronto tu miembro estuvo del todo erecto, al igual que sucedía conmigo, algo en eso no estaba bien pero ya no quería detenerme, introdujiste tu mano bajo mi pijama arrancándome un suspiro cuando comenzaste a masajearme con suavidad y firmeza, hice lo propio en ti, aumentando el ritmo conforme nuestra excitación subía, nuestros cuerpos ahora sudorosos se movían casi involuntariamente, como reptando por las blancas sabanas hasta quedar juntos, nuestras bocas se buscaban con desesperación pero ninguno se atrevía a desaparecer esa distancia, cada que lo intentábamos, alguno de los dos se giraba, hasta que finalmente te besé, temblando un poco, aquello pareció excitarte mas, si es que cabía pues me tomaste repentinamente por la cadera juntando nuestras pelvis y retiraste lo que quedaba de ropa para poder masturbarnos a ambos con tus manos, provocando que fuesen producidos sonidos húmedos y excitantes por el movimiento desenfrenado y el liquido pre seminal que comenzaba a ser expelido por ambos indicándonos que estábamos cerca, en conjunto con nuestras respiraciones agitadas en un vano intento de ser discretos, llenaban la habitación de un eco excitante y pecaminoso; pronto las sabanas quedaron manchadas con la semilla de ambos en lo que fue el inicio de algo prohibido._

_A la mañana siguiente, desperté escuchando más voces de lo usual, Arthur había llegado evidentemente en la madrugada o esa misma mañana, acomodé mi pijama y salí de la habitación pues tú aun estabas dormido, al abrir la puerta me topé de frente con Arthur._

—_Ah, good morning Arthur, ¿Qué tal el viaje? —cerré la puerta tras de mi para que no te viera dentro pues a diferencia mía, aún estabas desnudo._

—_bien… ¿Dónde esta América? — preguntó recorriéndome con la vista, seguro era de lo que habían hablado el y Francis, aún así debió ser sorpresivo para el ver lo mucho que habíamos crecido._

—_sigue dormido— respondí rápidamente— tengo algo… vuelvo mas tarde… nos vemos— Salí literalmente huyendo, aun en pijama, maple pero pese a mis intentos, Inglaterra ya sospechaba, lo se porque desde ese día nos prohibió terminantemente dormir juntos._

_Tendríamos que andar con mucho cuidado desde ese día en que las sospechas de Arthur despertaron tendríamos que escondernos._

_**SEPARADOR**_

—_América…— suspiré tu nombre mientras besabas mi cuello con ansias, sintiendo tu agitada respiración chocar contra mi sensible piel y tu cuerpo pegado al mío despertando sensaciones... excitación, calor, adrenalina, porque podrían vernos, después de todo a pesar de la ligera lluvia que caía sobre las oscuras calles de Londres, a pesar de estar en un apartado y solitario callejón, aún podrían vernos. Con ambas manos enterradas entre tus cabellos te incitaba a profundizar lo más posible aquel exquisito contacto, invadiste mis labios, besándome con premura; nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza prohibida, apretaste mis nalgas acercándome a ti notando la presión en nuestro bajo vientre que nos indicaba que estábamos en iguales condiciones. Te separaste de mi aún ante mi disconformidad, las finas gotas de lluvia caían raudas empapándonos de a poco sin lograr apagar ni descender el calor desatado, ansiosamente palpaste sobre la tela de mi pantalón la protuberante erección arrancándome un sonoro gemido al sentir como la recorrías con la mano presionándola ligeramente y masajeándome sobre la tela._

—_A... Alfie— miré hacia el cielo nocturno, pegando el torso al tuyo al sentir una nueva invasión de tu boca en mi cuello e instintivamente repetí tus movimientos en ti, masturbándote con la diestra arrancándote un ronco gemido; detuviste la invasión a mi cuello para dirigirme una mirada perdida, llena de deseo, enloqueciéndome mientras aceleraba mis movimientos disfrutando la gama de suspiros que proferías ante mi toque._

—_Matt... Ya no puedo... Más— suplicaste mientras desabrochabas a toda prisa el botón del pantalón y deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo liberando la prueba de tu excitación y pegaste tu frente a la mía, mirándome con los azules orbes al borde de la locura y provocando que las gotitas de lluvia se deslizaran entre ambos, escabulléndose mañosamente entre tus labios—please... Matt— _

—_pero… nos verán— argumenté mientras recorría cada centímetro de tu hombría abarcándola con mi mano. Extasiado y ansioso recorriste con la mirada el lugar hallando un precario refugio de la vista de los curiosos en una jardinera con banca que, curiosamente daba hacia una pared, creando el lugar ms privado que nos podría ofrecer la solitaria Londres._

_Te cubriste con la sudadera y halaste de mi brazo conduciéndome al jardín ubicado en la última casa de la desierta "bridge st." Tomaste asiento y continuaste besándome con ansias, suspirando en mis labios mientras le brindabas a Florida la atención que clamaba; yo descendí, hasta apoyarme sobre mis rodillas sin romper el contacto, quedando frente a ti y permanecimos unos segundos mirándonos, sabiendo lo que cada uno quería hacer en ese momento y las dudas que en nos asaltaban a la vez, mire tu miembro y lo acaricie con ambas manos notando como tu respiración se volvía agitada de nuevo, hice amago de introducirlo en mi boca pero me detuve por un instante, mirándote con cierta duda ante lo que intentaba hacer._

—_Mattie… — llamaste mi atención haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia tu rostro. — está bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— tu voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones mientras trataste de tranquilizarme acariciando mi mejilla, aquella acción me dio la confianza que necesitaba y en un descuido en el que desviaste el rostro hacia un costado te introduje en mi boca, haciendo lo mejor que podía, después de todo apenas tendría como referencia un par de imágenes encontradas en las revistas que Arthur guardaba celosamente y las platicas de __l'éducation sexuelle__ de Francis, finalmente conseguí hacerlo arrancándote un prolongado suspiro al que le siguieron muchos mas conforme la velocidad de mis movimientos aumentaba._

—_Matt... se siente... ¡ah! tan... bien— tomaste con tus manos mi cabeza incitándome a incrementar la velocidad de mi labor, indecentes sonidos eran producidos al introducir tu miembro en mi cavidad y succionarlo ansiando el momento de tu orgasmo y a la vez masturbándome con la mano dentro de mi pantalón buscando mi propio placer._

—_ah... Matt... I can't... I'm cumm... ¡ah! — pude notar como tu miembro se endurecía un poco mas antes de eyacular, empujando leve tus caderas hacia adelante debido a la explosión de éxtasis, el sabor amargo del semen de mi gemelo invadió mi boca, ni siquiera pude intentar tragarlo, sentía que me ahogaría así que me separé en busca de oxigeno provocando con ello que algunas gotas de tu semilla cayeran en mi rostro y en mi jersey. Respirabas profundamente acariciando mi rostro aún cubierto de tu esencia y me atrajiste a ti, haciéndome levantar para besarme con fiereza mientras masajeabas mi aun erecta longitud, con un ritmo veloz y desenfrenado..._

—_ah... Agh!... Al... Alfie! — gemía tu nombre en voz alta moviendo acompasadamente las caderas incitándote a continuar -Al... ¡ahh!...- un latigazo de placer recorrió mi espina dorsal, me abracé a ti ante el temor de que las fuerzas abandonaran mi cuerpo y me hicieran caer mientras eyaculaba abundantemente en tus manos, de alguna manera conseguiste retener mis jugos para no manchar nuestras ropas, permanecimos unos minutos abrazados, aun sin acomodar nuestra vestimenta del todo, quien pasara por ahí, no se imaginaria lo que había sucedido minutos atrás._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, nos esperaba Arthur furioso sentado en el sofá con una taza de té en las manos._

—_**oh... Well**__ finalmente llegan— pronunció mirándonos a detalle, íbamos mojados de pies a cabeza._

—_ah, si verás, nos atrapó la lluvia y bueno... por ello se nos hizo un... poco... tarde— sonreí tranquilamente, tu no habías dicho palabra y si alguno de los dos no hablaba, realmente tendríamos problemas._

—_voy a bañarme— evadiste cualquier intento de pregunta que amenazara con salir de la boca de nuestro tutor y en un instante éramos solo Arthur y yo, se acerco a mi, provocándome un ataque de pánico tal que las gotas de agua que escurrían de mi frente por mi cabello empapado, se mezclaban con el sudor que producía, presa del nerviosismo—se que me ocultan algo, __**you bloody french bastard**__, y cuando lo descubra..._

—_Iggy no encuentro el jabón... — interrumpiste entrando de nuevo a la sala con una toalla sobre tus hombros, agradecí que lo hicieras maple, casi me da un infarto, pero ahora sabia que estábamos en terreno peligroso, jugábamos con fuego._

_**separador**_

—_chicos, tendré que salir a solucionar unos asuntos con mis jefes— anunció una mañana Arthur, tú te encontrabas en la ventana, recargado y te limitaste a mirarlo fijamente soltando un seco— buen viaje— mientras disimulabas lo mejor que podías tu alegría pues la salida de Arthur significaba que estaríamos solos un buen tiempo, una vez la puerta se cerró y me aseguré de que ya no podría pegar media vuelta y regresar, me dirigí hacia ti._

—_Alfie, hay algo que quiero decirte… Arthur sospecha, y me amenazó, tal vez... deberíamos, dejar esto— finalicé la frase con dolor, sintiendo como algo se quebraba en mi interior con cada palabra porque, nos amábamos después de todo y gracias a Inglaterra tendríamos que alejarnos, solo porque el no lo entendía. _

—_ah... Mattie, ¿sabes? Yo también me había percatado de ello y pensé que… tal vez, seria buena idea... Independizarnos... tú y yo... juntos— noté que te sonrojaste tras decir aquello al igual que yo y como respuesta, corrí a tus brazos atrapándote con fuerza en un abrazo posesivo, sintiendo tu corazón palpitar con fuerza al compás del mío, éramos probablemente en ese momento, los seres más felices del planeta._

—_eso es un... ¿Si? __— cuestionaste sonriendo nervioso ante una (poco probable) negativa._

—_claro que si, Alfie…__— _

_**separador**_

_Aquella noche dormimos juntos como hace tiempo no podíamos, gracias al temor de ser descubiertos, nos encontrábamos en tu habitación, cubiertos nuestros cuerpos desnudos por la delgada manta, en ese cálido abrazo no hubo deseo sexual, únicamente el amor prohibido que nos concernía solo a ti y a mi… al menos así fue hasta que comencé a sentirme inquieto por la cercanía de tu cuerpo, el olor de tu piel, el calor que emanabas y la sensación de saber que no había nadie en casa por lo cual podríamos hacer todo cuanto quisiéramos, tras esperar el momento indicado junté mis labios con los tuyos y posé mis manos en tu pecho, de inmediato fui correspondido por tu lengua ansiosa dejándome sin aliento, pronto entramos en una lucha por ver quien tomaría el control en ese momento viéndome inevitablemente sometido por tu tremenda fuerza._

—_Matt... Susurraste en mi oído __—__déjame hacerte una marca…_

—_**eh?, no way, England could see**__**it**__—__ repliqué pensando en las consecuencias catastróficas que suponían el ser descubiertos por Arthur._

—_pero Inglaterra volverá hasta el fin de semana__—__insististe ronroneando en mi cuello y sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, clavaste tus dientes en el, arrancándome un quejido._

—_Al... ¡ah! ¡Espera!, __**it hurts! Agh! Please, dont...**__ -en ese momento, la oscuridad de nuestra habitación se vió iluminada por un hilo de luz provocado por la puerta abierta de improvisto y una voz inconfundible que llenó el lugar…_

—_finalmente los encuentro __cheris__, el hermano Francia vino a cuidar de ustedes y a prepararles algo comes...ti...ble__—__ sus palabras se detuvieron al contemplarnos desnudos, jadeantes y en aquella comprometedora situación para finalmente cerrar la puerta eso sí, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, dejándonos sin oportunidad de procesar lo que había sucedido, mucho menos de dar un pretexto que sonase convincente, la puerta se volvió a abrir y Francis entro rápidamente, buscó el interruptor y encendió las luces, salió tan pronto como entró no sin antes soltar un:_

—_mon amis__ el cuerpo humano es hermoso, ¡enciendan las luces para apreciarlo mejor! Ohonhonhon~__—__ y desapareció del lugar. Dejándonos atónitos._

_Nos separamos de inmediato, vistiéndonos a toda prisa, salí de la habitación, buscando a Francis mientras tú luchabas con tus necios pantalones que habían quedado literalmente, hechos un nudo. Llegué donde Francia, lo conocía y sabia que estaría esperándonos en la cocina haciendo gala de sus habilidades culinarias (para nuestra fortuna, maple)._

—_Fran...cis__—__me acerque un poco abochornado a él__—__ yo... Mi hermano... Nosotros..._

—_cuentan con todo mi apoyo, cheri__—__ sentenció provocándome un estremecimiento propio de cuando te quitas un peso de encima__—__el amour es el sentimiento mas maravilloso que existe, y no soy quien para decirles quien es su alma gemela, ohonhon~ nunca mejor dicho, cheri__—__ finalizó y justo en ese momento se escucharon pisadas que se acercaban cada vez con mas velocidad, un golpe seco y un "oh! Fuck" fue pronunciado antes de que llegaras donde nos encontrábamos nosotros y comenzaras a hablar._

—_¡Fran! ¡No es lo que parece!__ — exclamaste, sonrojado._

—_hermano, esta bien__—__ mi voz delgada se perdió entre el desastre que era tu agitada voz._

—_¡solo estábamos jugando! I swear it!__ —_

—_el nos apo...__ — _

—_oh holy... le dirá a Arthur__—__palideciste__— __¡Fran te juro que solo jugábamos! Eran luchas ¡LUCHAS GRECOROMANAS!__ —__gritoneabas agitando los brazos como si con ello ganaras más credibilidad._

—_bro...- tomé tu hombro tranquilizándote__—__ está bien, Francis si nos comprende__—__ sonreí mirando tu expresión, esa graciosa que siempre pones cuando tu mente ha recibido información y es procesada lentamente, miraste a Francia con un resquicio de duda dibujada en el rostro __—__oui, Amerique__, claro que entiendo, el hermano Francia entiende...__ —__finalizó y en un instante ya te encontrabas abrazándolo fuertemente._

_**separador**_

_Con la aprobación de Francia y la limitada libertad en la que nos sentíamos gracias a la ausencia de Arthur, parecía como si el mundo entero hubiese desaparecido y solo importábamos nosotros dos…_

—_Al... __—__gemí en tu oído al sentir como atacabas mi sensible piel, yo me encontraba dándote la espalda, mientras tu besabas mi cuello y mi oído golosamente, recorriéndome con avidez y haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se erizara ante cada roce, con ambas manos intentaba aferrarme a algo pues sentía que caería, mis fuerzas se esfumaban y eran reemplazadas por placenteras sensaciones envolventes._

_-__—¡__ah! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?__ —__ repliqué al sentir como pellizcabas uno de mis pezones al tiempo que tu cuerpo, tan pegado al mío me permitió sentir tu miembro rígido en mi parte posterior __—__Al, nos escuchara... ngh...__ —__ traté de detenerte entre gemidos._

—_who cares? El nos lo dijo, nos apoya, además Inglaterra llegará hasta el sábado por la noche__—__ argumentaste quitándome con prisa la ropa, pero procurando no separarte mucho de mi, los botones de mi camisa salieron volando en todas direcciones al ser prácticamente arrancada, con ambas manos me llenaste de caricias temblorosas y ansiosas en cada rincón que se te ofrecía libre de la estorbosa tela mientras exhalabas en mi oído tu cálido aliento entremezclado con tus gemidos; me hiciste girar para quedar de frente a ti y al tiempo que te mordías el labio inferior, me despojaste del pantalón dejándome apenas cubierto de los hombros con los restos de lo que solía ser mi camisa; sin dejar de mirarte desabroché a prisa tu pantalón mientras tu te deshacías con relativa facilidad de la camiseta que encontró el mismo destino que el resto de mis prendas. Devoraste mi boca con ansias, apegándome a ti son ambas manos posadas con firmeza en mis caderas, torpemente te empujé hacia la cama, donde finalmente caímos continuando la retahíla de besos ya sin la inoportuna ropa, nuestros miembros palpitantes se rozaban descaradamente en un vaivén de caderas casi involuntario por parte de ambos, notaba tu respiración agitada chocar con la mía llenando el espacio de calor y deseo, recorrías mis piernas con la yema de tus falanges ascendiendo por ellas hasta llegar a mi sexo, eleve un poquito las caderas expectante, pero no hiciste más, te miré con un poco de frustración, correspondiste observándome divertido._

—_te gusta, ¿no es así?__ —__ pronunciaste provocador rodeando la punta de mi miembro con la mano arrancándome un pronunciado suspiro y haciendo que un poco de liquido pre seminal escapara de mi._

—_please... Don't stop Alfie...__ —__dije casi en una suplica, aquellas palabras parecieron ser un detonante en ti pues, sin previo aviso me giraste bruscamente dejándome apoyado en mis rodillas y brazos, sin darme tiempo siquiera a negarme comenzaste a repartir húmedos besos por toda mi espalda descendiendo por ella hasta llegar a mis nalgas, reaccioné un poco asustado._

—_Al... Wait!...__ —__ pero llegados a este punto ya no podía hacer gran cosa para detenerte, sentí tu lengua húmeda y caliente en mi entrada, provocándome un cosquilleo, al principio molesto que desapareció al pasar los segundos, frenaste y volviste a ascender por mi espalda, marcando un húmedo camino con tu lengua por ella, que era remarcado por tus suspiros al chocar por donde posaras tu boca provocándome un escalofrío, llegaste a mi cuello haciendo una nueva marca, al lado contrario de donde estaba la primera, solo atiné a estirar una mano hasta alcanzar tus rubios cabellos y enredar mis dedos en ellos. Pegando tu pecho y torso a mi percibí como te despojabas con una mano de tu ropa interior, bajándola lo suficiente para liberar tu erección, me estremecí al sentir como acomodabas tu longitud en mi entrada, más, resignado cerré los ojos y me aferré a las sabanas con ambas manos mientras te abrías paso en mi, lastimándome, quemándome..._

— _Agh!, hurts please, Al, stop__—__ repliqué en un grito de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no tenía idea de que aquello dolería hasta tal extremo._

—_Ahh!... Matt... you're so... mgh...__ —__terminaste de introducirte en mi entrada soltando sensuales suspiros en el proceso luchabas contigo mismo por no arremeter violentamente contra mi, esperando a que me acostumbrara a la inesperada intromisión, recargado de nuevo sobre mi espalda, sentía tu respiración acoplarse a la mía, mientras te removías ansioso en mi interior y me besabas el cuello tranquilizándome un poco, cuando finalmente lo conseguiste comenzaste a moverte en mi, arrancándome un suspiro cada vez que te introducías con fuerza, sonidos que eran acompañados por gemidos de tu parte y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando en el vaivén que comenzó con ritmo lento y marcado hasta volverse desenfrenado, con insistencia rozabas en cada embate un punto en extremo sensible en mi interior, cerré los ojos, disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones que me envolvían en un mar de placer, hasta que..._

_Lo que no sabíamos, era que la reunión concluyó mucho antes, Arthur había llegado a casa hacía unos minutos, y se dirigió a la habitación pese a los intentos de Francia de evitarlo para por lo menos, explicarle, aunque, de haberlo hecho probablemente habría reaccionado igual._

—_**what the bloody hell?!**__ —__la puerta se abrió violentamente y el grito nos hizo detenernos, el calor que habíamos sentido hacia unos segundos, era historia, fue reemplazado por un escalofrío que nació de muestro estomago, extendiéndose por nuestro cuerpo, viajando por cada mililitro sangre y haciendo que nuestros corazones palpitaran con fuerza, ya no por la excitación que nos embriagaba... sino por el miedo porque ahí se encontraba Arthur, mirándome con desagrado y mirándote a ti, decepcionado, te separaste de mi cuando lo viste caminar en mi dirección dispuesto a golpearme, nos separamos y con dificultad acomodaste tu ropa interior para interponerte en su camino._

—_no lo harás__—__ sentenciaste bloqueando todo intento de Arthur por golpearme, tomandolo de las muñecas mientras el gritaba todo su repertorio de insultos hacia un único destinatario: yo; en ese momento, Francis ingresaba a la habitación y sujetaba a Arthur quien se removía para liberarse de tu agarre._

—_Arthur, tranquilízate por favor__—__ insistía Francis llevándolo como podía fuera de la habitación, dejándonos a solas, momento que aprovechamos para vestirnos, en ese instante me sentía terrible, no podía parar de temblar por alguna razón y miraba fijamente hacia ningún lugar._

—_Matt…__—__te sentaste a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello y finalmente abrazándome__—__ tranquilo, no permitiré que nos hagan daño, yo te protegeré, soy el héroe ¿recuerdas?- te miré tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, lo cual falló al escuchar lo que ocurría tras la puerta._

—_¡Es tu puta culpa! ¡Seguro tú le enseñaste a ese malnacido tus asquerosas mañas y por eso terminaron así! ¡Pervertido desgraciado!__ —__ Arthur gritaba sin medirse, preso de la rabia._

—_debes de entenderlo, yo no tuve nada que ver, ellos se aman y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo__— tras un breve silencio__ su tono de voz cambio volviéndose serio y firme al decir la siguiente frase__—__ y aún si pudiera, yo no los cambiaría__—__ un golpe se escuchó, seguido de varios más y el ruido de algunas cosas romperse fuiste donde ellos a paso firme y te seguí, reuniendo todo mi coraje, tú por tu parte te situaste frente a Francia interponiéndote entre ellos._

—_yo soy el único culpable, Francia no tiene nada que ver en esto__—__ sentenciaste mirándolo de forma retadora, Arthur ante aquello se vio incapaz de recriminarte, ni de golpearte, siempre fuiste su favorito, y para el yo no era mas que..._

—_asqueroso urgido tuviste ya suficiente, bloody hell! ¡Con tu propio hermano!__ —__ se dirigió a mi y me plantó un golpe en el rostro, abriéndome el labio, continuaba golpeándome; al haber cubierto mi rostro su nuevo objetivo fueron mis brazos y mi torso… nuevamente entre Francis y tu lo separaron de mi, cuando lo hicieron, sentenciaste lo ultimo que quería oír Arthur:_

—_mi hermano y yo, en este momento, rompemos toda relación contigo, Inglaterra, nosotros Nos independizamos de ti__—_

—_¡esta bien! ¡Largo ahora! ¡Todos!... no los necesito…__—__pronunció, escuchándose su voz casi extinta en sus últimas palabras._

—_largo... __**Get the bloody outta here!**__ —__ volvió a gritar, notamos que lloraba, pero dadas las circunstancias no podíamos hacer nada por alguien que no nos apoyaba. Nos fuimos con Francis, a su casa, él era el único que estaba con nosotros en ese momento._

_**separador**_

—_mon petites__, ya están a salvo, están en la tierra del amor, no tienen de que preocuparse más, aquí nadie los juzgará__—__rompió el silencio que se había creado__—__ no tengo derecho de interponerme entre dos personas que se aman__—_

—_mercy, Francis- no pude mas que sonreír en ese momento...__ —_

**Separador**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me distrajo del monólogo que sostenía con el espejo, Kuma había saltado desde el sofá, rodando por el piso alfombrado.

—Pero no te servirá de nada hablarlo con el espejo…_—_ una vocecilla dulce a nivel del suelo replicaba, era Kumakiri, suspiré agachando la cabeza.

—lo sé pero es tan difícil_—_

—Díselo a América…_—_ insistía apoyando sus patitas en mis piernas_—_ por cierto… ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá, tu dueño_—_ respondí tomándolo en brazos.

_**Chicos espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como les había prometido, ahí esta el lemon nwn me gustaría conocer su opinión, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si odian a Inglaterra, si debería dibujar mochis y dejar de escribir, si quieren cortarme la cabeza por desaparecer tanto tiempo... Ok me callo ¡Gracias a todos por leerme! ¡Cuídense! **_

_**Besotes, los quiere**_

_**Tsukiko Braginski**_


End file.
